


Time Warp

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [65]
Category: Phantasy Star III, Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame, Gen, Headcanon, Short, Spoilers, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "I sense a time warp!" yelled Wren.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 20 'time warp'
> 
> references the Ryuka and Broken Cycle fanfic canon

"I sense a time warp!" yelled Wren. 

Chaz blinked, wondering if he'd misheard over the clamour of battle and then the even greater cacophony of the realm tearing itself apart with the enormous malevolent psychic power holding it together now dissipated. He'd heard nothing about time manipulation being possible, through the Elsydeon or through Dark Force's power or anything else. Then again, there was so much chaos here, so much wild, raw energy in its purest form, so many holes to all sorts of dimensions tearing through the fabric of this realm...

He tried to cast Hinas, which failed, the psychic signal scrambled by far too much interference. He was about to try for a Ryuka when Rune yelled at him to stop. He remembered hearing a lecture from the wizard before about how dangerous teleportation could be if it only half-worked. With so many gates open, there was no knowing where they would end up, for instance. He wasn't sure if he could risk an Escapipe either. They'd just have to sit this one out and pray to the spirit of Alis for deliverance...

As if in answer, the Elsydeon glowed, its holy power flaring up into a silvery-blue inferno. There was a sound like shattering glass as its fires enveloped everything...

He was back outside, sprawled in a patch of desert scrubland somewhere between Piata and Mile. The grass was charred and dead around the huge crater in the ground but the huge malevolent psychic signature and seeping black poison gas were gone. It was just an unsightly hole. The Dark Force was gone. 

So was the Elsydeon.

He remembered seeing something, just before the white flames consumed everything. A feeling of dread, of being hurled somewhere he wasn't supposed to go. He saw another man's face, frantic with terror. The man had similar features to Chaz but long blue hair, almost like Rune's. He was holding an activated Escapipe. Its warning light was flaring. For a second, Chaz panicked that they were going to collide. Chaotic forces whirled around them, the raw fabric of time and space, in-between dimensions. 

He remembered the other man reaching out a hand desperately, his mouth moving but no words coming out... 

Then, as Chaz was being dragged back to Algol by a beautiful melody and a woman's soft singing voice, he saw once again that ship inside the crater near Nalya.


End file.
